movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman helps Olivia
On shore, under his castle, Norman played the same song Olivia sang to him on his clarinet, Toby lay nearby as Norman played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Norman started walking around, getting Toby's attention and causing him to get excited, and making him start barking. "That voice." Norman said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Toby, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Toby. Where could she be?" Not far away, Olivia and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Mickey, Donald, and Iago were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collapsed near the rocks! Olivia started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new tail and knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw, a pink pad, and three toes (mice have four fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal mouse. As she marveled at her new legs, Bill ran overhead and landed on Olivia's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Olivia shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Bill thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Olivia didn’t respond, but smirked at Bill, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Olivia shook her leg to get Bill to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Iago. "I gotta admit I can't put my tail on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Iago shouted. Finally, Bill jumped up, seeing Olivia's tail and legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the Mouse Queen and got legs and a tail." Iago explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Bill had flown and sat on a rock by the parrot. "I knew that." While Olivia attempted to stand, Mickey and Donald explained to Bill what was going to happen. "Olivia's been turned into a normal mouse." said Mickey. "She's gotta make the Old English boy mouse fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Donald. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Iago. Olivia managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Mickey, Donald, Iago, and Bill wet and causing Bill to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his face. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Olivia's fur-hair. Iago got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal mouse legs with a normal mouse tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a parrot, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fawn and cat. Other than Iago's frantic yelling, Olivia was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Iago starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Olivia didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Wulisso. Iago carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that poodle to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Iago's hope for Olivia started fading away when he saw Olivia's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Olivia would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Bernard's anger, Iago finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that Old English boy mouse." Olivia smiled and kissed the parrot before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Bill came across what appeared to be a light brown tattered dress with brown and cream-colored patches on the skirt, short, puffy, cream-colored sleeves, a brown bodice, and a cream-colored Peter Pan collar with a small, black ribbon tied in a bow (similar to Snow White's servant dress) and a pair of brown clogs. Bill grabbed the dress and clogs. "Now, Olivia, I'm tellin' ya," said the lizard, "If you wanna be a normal mouse, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Olivia's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her tank top, and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Norman continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Toby detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Norman to follow him. Norman looked stunned. "Toby? Huh . . . what," Toby just happily started running ahead of Norman. The Old English boy mouse saw his pet hound rush off. "Toby!" Back with Olivia's friends, they managed to dress Olivia up in the light brown, cream, brown, and black dress and brown clogs over her baby blue tank top and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first normal mouse clothes. Bill gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Mickey and Donald agreed. But Iago felt skeptical about the dress and clogs. Suddenly, everyone heard Toby's excited barking nearby and looked. They spotted Toby charging towards them. Mickey and Donald yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Bill ran off, and Iago, knowing that Olivia would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Olivia tried getting away from Toby. But the hound kept intercepting her at every turn. Olivia got on a small boulder at the beach as Toby kissed her face. "Toby!" Norman called from a distance. Toby stopped licking Olivia, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Olivia to smile at the hound. "Toby!" Norman called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Toby down. "Quiet, Toby! What's gotten into you fella?" As Norman petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Olivia sitting on the boulder. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Norman, as he approached the Scottish-British girl mouse. Olivia tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Norman, as he playfully ruffled Toby's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Norman stopped talking and stared at Olivia , but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Olivia smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Norman said skeptically, "Have we met?" Olivia nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Toby tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Norman. "We have met?" asked Norman, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Toby turned to Olivia with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Olivia tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Norman asked, "What is it?" Olivia patted on her throat and showed Norman her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Olivia shook her head sadly. This caused Norman to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Toby snorted in frustration. Olivia is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Olivia did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Olivia thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Norman tried to figure out what Olivia was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Olivia tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Norman, as he caught Olivia in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the boy mouse, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Norman put Olivia's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Mickey, Donald, and Bill smiled at her and wished her good luck. Norman guided Olivia toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Norman was patient and made sure Olivia did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Norman's castle. Later in the day, Olivia was introduced to the animals - including the mice - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Olivia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Olivia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a plump mouse with tan fur, blue eyes, a pudgy face, an upturned brown nose, a tiny bucktooth, curvy pink ears, broad shoulders, stout arms, small legs, little hands and feet, and a prominent chin, wearing spectacles, a light blue bonnet, a medium blue dress with puffy sleeves, burgundy stockings, a white apron and bloomers, and small black shoes. Her name was Mrs. Judson , the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Olivia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Mrs. Judson, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Iago, who was hiding in Olivia's dress, peeked out, but saw Mrs. Judson overhead, taking the dress and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress was put in large tub, and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller helped wash them. Unfortunately, Iago was still stuck in the dress, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Brittany said, beginning to talk. "No!" Jeanette exclaimed. Brittany washed the dress, causing Iago to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Well, Eleanor says . . ." Jeanette cut her off. "Since when has Eleanor gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl mouse shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Iago. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the dress in the laundry basket. "It's not my idea of a princess." said Brittany, as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline, "If Norman's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the dress was hung from the clothesline, it was moved towards the nearby castle. Iago jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Iago started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried parrots on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Iago to take. He fainted in fear. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes